powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loxlie 35
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Collective Intelligence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 16:33, January 21, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, January 22, 2017 (UTC) No one botheres to reply on the edit summary page, thats not my fault.Loxlie 35 (talk) 05:41, January 22, 2017 (UTC) "take it to Comments/Talk" is there for a reason. And please note that answering on your own Talk-page means most people won't see it. In Space-Time Absorption, Meta Space-Time Absorption covers all the lesser powers like Spatial Devouring. It's Enhanced/Supernatural for a reason, take a look what Absolute is. Reality Consumption is in Associations for a reason. What does Hunger Empowerment have to do with this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:05, January 22, 2017 (UTC) You gain power by feeding on EVERYTHING for one, Also I made a comment about reality consuption being more affiliated with regular instead of meta Space-Time but again, people danced around my question.Loxlie 35 (talk) 06:25, January 22, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Second warning. "take it to Comments/Talk" is there for a reason. And please note that answering on your own Talk-page means most people won't see it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Meta gravity Manipulation and Meta Matter Manipulation are not applications of that power, only the normal versions apply. How does manipulating magnetism and gravity allow you to manipulate gravity in other planes of planes of existence, dimensions or universes? And meta matter manipulation is all forms of matter, including exotic and foreign, magneto gravity manipulation cannot do that. Please stop adding those to the page.SageM (talk) 20:29, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Apparently you have never heard of black holes, which manipulate space-time because of there massive gravity. So yes normal gravity manipulation fits. And just because one power has meta matter manipulation doesn't mean all powers do.SageM (talk) 20:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Sorry I had to step away from the computer since I was helping someone.SageM (talk) 20:59, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Thats still not really a power though, as the admin who deleted your page said its covered by three powers on this wikia already. Plus its not the opposite to Quantum Foam Manipulation, as the quantum foam doesn't even have an opposite as without it nothing could even exist even the power you made. plus the quantum foam has always existed, there was never any point in time in which it didn't so its impossible for anything to be its opposite. Hope that explains matters.SageM (talk) 21:07, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Not everything has to have an opposite. As the origin of everything its impossible for Quantum Foam to have an opposite to it. As its already the beginning and ending of everything. By its very nature it can't have an opposite, as everything emerged from it at the beginning of time and everything will return to it at the end. It might not make any sense to you, but considering were dealing with something on a scale far beyond human understanding or imagination it doesn't matter what we think or consider to make sense. Besides a lot of the powers on her don't have any opposites. So no, Quantum Foam doesn't have an opposite power and it never did. As everything emerged from it, including dark matter and dark energy. they wouldn't have even existed without it. Have a nice day.SageM (talk) 22:05, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Ask Imouto, as he was one who deleted your page because of the similarities to it. Also its called Anti-God because the user is a representation of the void before creation, like Chaos from Greco-Roman Mythology, Darkness from Supernatural or Amatsu Mikaboshi from japanese mythology.SageM (talk) 22:43, January 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Cu-sith? Imouto 02:31, January 25, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan hmm the powers didn't really seem to fit mostly that's why I removed them. Imouto 04:30, January 25, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Stop removing valid applications and associations from powers. Ocean Lordship and Manipulation are both applications for ocean embodiment and terrain manipulation and elemental connection are applications and associations for land embodiment. Please don't do it again.SageM (talk) 20:25, January 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter. You can't remove them anyway. And not all of them are covered by other powers.SageM (talk) 20:28, January 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM A lot of applications may be covered by other powers, but we still keep them as applications and associations, its just how things work here. If you keep removing them the admins can block you, just to warn you. Also for future reference, you may want to check the powers your adding to the pages beforehand as a lot of them have absolutely nothing to do with the power as either an application or an association. Also, before you add to pages make sure that what your posting isn't already in the associations first, as a bunch of the applications you have posted are actually associations instead, Hope this advice helps for future reference. ^_^SageM (talk) 20:36, January 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM Some of the pages were made the admins themselves, so they are in fact quite accurate.SageM (talk) 20:45, January 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM You're talking about Chinese Deity Physiology? 1) in Associations already. 2) please check the provided link to Wikipedia, dragon king isn't individual, it's a title. That dragon king is about one of those (might need to add the name actually), the one in Four Symbols Physiology is one of the others. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Answered first thing in the morning and in hurry, so I didn't look at it farther. First reason which is right on the name of Four Symbols Physiology, of those three aren't dragons. Azure Dragon of the East, Vermillion Bird of the South, White Tiger of the West and Black Tortoise of the North, add Yellow Dragon of the Center if you count center/fifth. The version with five dragons is not covered by this power and by far rarer in any case. To quote the wiki-page: "The Dragon King, also known as the Dragon God, is a Chinese water and weather god. He is regarded as the dispenser of rain as well as the zoomorphic representation of the yang masculine power of generation. He is the collective personification of the ancient concept of the lóng in Chinese culture. He can take a variety of forms, the most important ones being the cosmological Sìhǎi Lóngwáng (四海龍王 "Dragon Kings of the Four Seas")". In other words he can multiply himself into those our lesser dragon gods. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:27, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Its actually covered according to the capabilities. as the Quantum Level is considered part of the physical plane.SageM (talk) 02:59, January 27, 2017 (UTC)SageM 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, March 19, 2017 (UTC) The cancerverse wasn't able to spread into different realities, as it was created after death was killed and allowed life to grow without limit. But since Death existed in other universes it cannot spread to and take them over unless she is killed in those realities. Please don't make stuff up that never happened. Thus it doesn't count. And Mikaboshi was the universe, he was the primordial void from before time began. So he didn't take over anything as he already was everything to start with.SageM (talk) 23:00, March 23, 2017 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Amortality "The user exists as an unborn, rendering them unable to die due to not being alive to begin with." Undead = once living, somewhere between living/dead. Don't add power under others when they aren't connected by being Applications, Techniques or Variations. That's the main reason I keep undoing your Edits. Other one is that tend to crank up the powers to ludicrousness. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:23, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Thats what I mean, some of those undead listed weren't even alive or with a soul to begin with, Exodia Necros being one of them, Micheal Morbius was undead before zombification, Solomon Grundy was just a reanimated corspe lacking a soul from the start amoung others. Also how does condensing strength and motion not follow power compression? they may not be superpowers but they revolve around condensing ability to a fine point, not to mention they rely on the focusing of that power last I checked. Furthermore its one thing to revert pages that I made after editing them, but half the ones I improved on needed to be fixed and you wnet and reverted them back to conundrum state. This isn't abour rules this is about how YOU want it to be. It's like you don't even want them to be improved upon, because I could tell from a glance many of these pages sorly needed it. Unavertable Death - Mortality fits because it could kill anything and everything including conceptual asbtracts Electromagnetism Manipulation - EM Spectrum is used twice, as an assocciation it would be understandable. But as a technique and an application? Why post it twice when the once is good enough. Not to mention Electricity under EM Electricity manipoulation and putting Electrical TK and TP under different sections when they fit fine beneath the one. Super Charge - I've seen plenty of pages with powers that feed into oneanother with the same ability so why that dosn't fit I don't get. Power Warping - That was one of the most in need of revision for a great many of points. it says in the descrioption it draws power from an almighty source or some other, who says the energy has to be simply terrestrial? Foreign Energy draws sources from any and all points in existence, not to mention you left out the ability to devolve as well as evolve powers; plus you rebolded those colon's when you undid it. Superpowered Physiology - Again with previous, the abilities and grammar were a bit off and needed touching up. Warp Energy Manipulation - This was the most sorely in need of revision. The character image you based it on is a an actual god amoung men; hence the title god king, but thats beside the point. My point is Superpowered makes more sense that that phoney superhuman page because it covers both supernatural and absolute conditions, absolute energy absorption and maximum quentessence were put there since they made better use of drawing upon the peculiar energies utilized. FInally Energy Matter Manipulation coverse both that mishashing of Element and Energy Manipulation. Which last I checked Elemental Manipulation coverse energy manipulation and Energy Matter covers both of those. Finally Natura Warping - You say it was overblown but in my honest opinion; you dont know what your talking about. Like in the Capabilities section, it draws power from outer sources; only reason why I changed decode and code was so there wouldn't be two C powers in that section and because one must be able to decipher the code of the universe before they can reweave its formulation. Ley Lines are the lifeblood of planetary and universal streams so its not hard to conceive merging with the surroundings through them. Also part of the reason I made Preservation Manipulation was to add it to said power in the first place, it fits because the primary usage of this ability is to control and alternate a healthy environmental state in the first place. Power Warping under Supernatural wasn't just thrown in there, many powers are related to the same source this derives strength from, as you change that you also change the nature of how they work and what rules there are to using them. You say I crank them up to ubsurd degrees cosntantly spouting out how you always undo my edits, you always undo every edti that doenst sit well with you. Funny thing I noticed however; No One Else on the board of diresctors even bothered with them after i had finished so frankly the issue with whatever I make seems to stem from within your corner, and yours alone. But I do not think I was wrong in alternation with whatever pages that I had changed.Loxlie 35 (talk) 19:04, March 25, 2017 (UTC) For some reason there's coding in front of every sections that does absolutely nothing? BTW, next time make them links instead of text, makes it easier to check the power so I can remember what it was about. Mortality makes you easy to kill, Unavertable Death means you're dead. Please see EM Capabilities, "electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity" that's direct quote from Wikipedia, tho doubling is something I didn't notice. SC - see what the power actually does instead of what it's called. PW - point SP - "Other one is that tend to crank up the powers to ludicrousness", You want to fix the power, fine, just keep it relatively relatable. Shifting power to it's omni-version is too much. WEM - this one does need work, but not the way you went to it. There's way too big difference between what the Capabilities say and Applications have. Either it should be changed more to the lines of Matter/Energy Manipulations as Applications point to or Applications need serious overhaul. Might want to check the page-maker to see what they wanted it to do originally. NW - "Don't add power under others when they aren't connected by being Applications, Techniques or Variations", frankly many of the powers you've added under other powers don't even have each other on the whole page, note that includes other pages you've done too, not just this. Please check before adding. Also, PW on this? No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, March 26, 2017 (UTC) And you're talking about what power exactly? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any idea how many pages I Edit daily? I check every single Edit done on this site. Please take look at what powers do before adding them. I'm talking about Ultipotence and Nigh Omnipotence in Meta Existence Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, April 4, 2017 (UTC) You really need to start to separate your messages into sections, wall of text forces reader to figure out where one idea stops and you start taking about something else. Also, please use spellchecker. So why add one of the powers Variations instead of keeping the power? UP is N-OP's Variation after all. That something fits to power doesn't make it Variation, Association maybe. If there's same power twice, don't remove the one that has the right name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, April 5, 2017 (UTC) For the "I Know What The Power Does, Shape as in control the physical shape of the object." : Shape Manipulation: "User can create, shape and manipulate geometric shapes, also called geons." --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, April 5, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. When you add powers, don't add those that aren't even on the same page under others like they were sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add those that aren't even on the same page under others like they were sub-powers. those that weren't sub-power are moved to their alphabetical place. Others... Bio-Technology and Symbiotic Costume I can understand even if they don't really fit the power as you describe it to be about User chancing, those two work outside the User. Weapon powers are covered by Organic Constructs. Adaptive Difficulty... What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:13, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Don't change page names. Don't change the page name unless there is a very good reason for it. Thats what Also Called is for.SageM (talk) 18:43, April 22, 2017 (UTC)SageM